Field of the Embodiments
The devices described and illustrated herein are generally directed to tape storage and/or saver devices. More particularly, the devices are directed to a tape-tab and a tape-wedge for storing the leading edge of an adhesive tape roll when the tape is not in use.
Description of Existing Art
Adhesive tape rolls are generally marketed and sold either as standalone rolls or in combination with a dispenser that provides a cutting mechanism. Tape rolls come in many different sizes; generally measured in terms of width. The following table provides standard widths for common types of tape:
TABLE 1U.S. Standard WidthsConverted Metric Widths½ inch (clear)15 mm¾ inch (scotch tape, clear adhesive)19 mm0.78 inch wide (washi tape)19 mm1.88 inch (Duct tape)48 mm1 inch (masking tape)25-26 mm  2 inch (masking tape/paint tape)51 mmRegardless of width or material, all adhesive tape rolls are susceptible to re-adhesion of the end of the tape to the roll when not in use, or worse, while in use. As anyone who has tried can attest to, it can be time-consuming to try to locate and separate the end or edge of the tape from the roll. Further, there is invariably some loss of tape upon separation due to splitting or mangling of the ends. While various dispensers are available for holding the end of the tape away from the roll, not all tape rolls come with dispensers. And not all types of tape are conducive to standard dispensers. Furthermore, most dispensers include a jagged edge for holding and/or cutting the tape from the roll. This jagged edge could cause injury to users; particularly children. Further still, if the end of the tape comes loose from the jagged edge and re-adheres to the roll, the issues discussed above regarding separating the edge once again become a problem.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safe and effective device for facilitating and maintaining a separation between a tape end and the tape roll.